


My Angelic Valentine

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Mate, Annoyed Sam, Awkward Castiel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Needy Lucifer, Somewhat love potion, Soulmates, Tattoed Luci, Valentine's Day, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Dean wants to take Cas out to experience his first Valentine's Day and Sam reluctantly joins them. However, Dean takes a dare from a Gypsy spraying himself and Sam with an angel love potion. Claiming it's fake, but it has a strange outcome when Cas starts being awkward and this angel, Lucifer, breaks into the bunker and starts claiming Sam is his One. Things could get a little complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat AU but they're still hunters.

Sam couldn’t believe he let Dean talk him into this, he hated Valentine’s day as much as the next single person but here he found himself in this dive bar with his brother and their angel best friend. The tables were decorated with cheap grocery store hearts and confetti. Numerous singles and couples alike were drinking copious amounts of alcohol; either to drown their loneliness or the crap relationship they now found themselves stuck in.

Sam let out a loud groan crossing his arms and Dean pat him, Cas took in the look of the room his black wings fluttering to mimic the curious look on his face. Dean chuckled and ushered the angel towards the bar, people had become more accustomed to angels and humans being friends/lovers than in the past but it was still rare to see one outside of their territories. Cas had fallen a long time ago to help his new friends, Sam and Dean.  Angels were peculiar and strict when it comes to humans, any relationship that is more than assisting the humans was strictly forbidden unless otherwise arranged by the higher ups; angels were created to serve man, teach them, give wisdom but never befriend or love them.  When Cas began to question his relationship with the Winchesters he was given an ultimatum, either give them up or leave the angel colony’s forever. He didn’t even hesitate, he left them willingly. They sat at the bar and ordered some beers, Dean wanted to take Cas out so he could see Valentine’s day and get a better idea of what human holidays consist of, typically angels didn’t take holidays. He had been acting a little down the past few days and Dean was worried he was beginning to regret leaving his home, he’d locked himself away with Netflix for a few weeks and with him that was never a good sign.

“God, why are we here?” Sam grumbled and Dean elbowed him.

“I want Cas out of the house. Just try to have fun okay?” Sam nodded glancing over to see Cas looking around the room with his undrunk beer and a face of curiosity. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at him. After some time of drinking and telling stories of their hunts Sam started to get even gloomier than when they had come into the bar, out of the two of them Sam had always been the more romantic and Dean the one to fly by the seat of his pants. Like most singles, Sam was wishing he had someone to spend the holiday with; hold hands, kiss, cuddle, buy useless stuffed animals and chocolates for.  He scoffed and downed the rest of his beer, right like that’s gonna happen? He’s given up on love since Jessica, he just knew he’d never find a replacement, he didn’t want to. He doesn’t want to be reminded of what he lost and no matter how many times he’s tried his relationships fail just because of that.

The trio looked up when a woman sat next to Sam, she looked like just about every gypsy in movies and TV. Sam didn’t pay much mind, its Valentine’s day which always brings out the weirdos. She ordered a fruity drink then kept staring at Sam until he was forced to clear his throat.

“Can I help you?” he asked short-tempered and she just smiled with a chuckle.

“No, but I think I can help you sweetheart.” She cooed and Sam looked her up and down.

“I’m not interested but thanks.” This got Deans attention who looked over to see what all the fuss was about. 

“Oh I know you wouldn’t be interested in me but what about your little angel friend over there?” she asked and both brothers looked at Cas whose eyes were wide in surprise at being called out.

“What about him?” Dean asked defensively and the woman shook her head.

“I mean no harm dears; I just find it sad you only have one angel for the both of you.  What if I told you I had a solution to your problem?” she dug in her purse and pulled out a small spray bottle. They called her out on her bullshit straight off, she was trying to sell love potion to people struggling on this stupid day.  Sam would be lying if he hadn’t thought about it, not the potion obviously, but what would it be like to have his own angel? Someone to confide in and have by his side until the end of his days? Dean had Cas and of course he was a friend to them both but clearly Dean and him had a more profound bond. Sam was brought from his thoughts when his brother out right laughed at her.

“So what, this is supposed to make some angel fall from the sky and into Sammy’s arms? Please.” Dean laughed some more and the woman was clearly offended.

“Don't believe me? Try it yourself if you think I’m lying, on your head be it.” She said pushing the bottle into Sam’s hand before stomping off to find some more victims. Sam stared at it then at the woman’s receding form when Dean grabbed it from him.

“What a load of shit.” Sam tried to stop him but Dean had already taken it from him and sprayed himself in the face with it, unknowing the liquid was pink and glittery.

“Dean!” both Cas and Sam echoed together and the eldest Winchester just laughed. 

“What? It’s clearly fake, that woman was off her rocker. Don’t you think if there was a potion out there to make angels quit being dicks we would’ve known about it by now?” He continued and glanced at Cas who was giving him a glare for the ‘dicks’ comment but suddenly his expression changed and he shifted in his seat with a rising blush. Quickly he turned to stare down at the beer in his hand. Sam sighed relieved that nothing had happened and felt a little foolish for thinking it could possibly be true. “See nothin’.” Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“Good luck getting that glitter off your face though.” Dean glanced down just noticing it on his shirt then sprayed Sam with it for good measure giggling at his brother’s face. “Dean!”

“How do you like that sparky!” Dean laughed stuffing the bottle in his pocket. Sam sulked the rest of the night.

 

xXx

 

Cas was in the middle of the back seat with his wings just barely fitting in, Sam and Dean in the front.  Maybe Dean shouldn’t be driving but home wasn’t very far and he wasn’t about to leave baby at that dive all night. Sam was leaning against the window when he heard a loud whooshing sound, he sat up but Dean was still drumming on the steering wheel and Cas staring out of the window.

“Did you hear that?” Sam asked wiping a hand down his face.

“Hear what?” Dean asked and Sam shrugged he didn’t really know what to call it but he heard it again, and looked outside the car. He could’ve sworn he saw a suspicious shadow above the impala before it was gone.

“That!” he said back and by now both were looking at him like he's crazy. “It sounds like when Cas flies, like wings flapping." Dean just started laughing.

“C’mon Sam seriously? That gypsy still has you on edge?” Sam sighed and Dean shook his head amused.

“Shut up.” 

xXx

 

They finally made it to the garage and piled out of the car, Sam yawned with a stretch as Cas shuffled along behind him. Dean was still hyped; once they got inside he headed to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of pie from the fridge and Sam plopped down on the couch.

“So, how was your first Valentine’s day?” Dean asked as he made his way through the living room then sat by Sam. The angel stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

“It was very educational.” He deadpanned and Dean just smiled crookedly at him.

“Educational huh?” he put one foot up on the coffee table as he ate the pie with his legs spread, Cas swallowed roughly as his eyes raked him up. Sam sat confused and tired watching the display until Cas broke.

“I’m going to my room.” He declared gruffly and practically ran down the hall. Sam turned to his brother who was back at his pie stuffing his face.

“Cas seem a little weird to you tonight?” I mean, Sam had gotten used to them making sex eyes at each other but the angel hadn’t said much at all most of the evening then pretty much bolted to his room.

“Who knows, he’s a weird, nerdy, little guy with wings.” Dean said around his mouth full and Sam just shook his head. 

“Whatever you say.” He got up with a stretch and pushed his hair back. “I’m gonna go to bed.” Dean saluted him with his fork as Sam made his way to the bedroom.

 

xXx

 

After he showered to get the stupid glitter off, Sam buried himself in his thick blankets glad to be getting to bed finally after a long day.  He had been two seconds from falling asleep when he heard a loud bang on the roof over his bedroom; scaring the shit out of him Sam sat up too fast and fell backwards off the bed. Grumbling he got up grabbing his salt rifle then rubbed his sore ass and made his way into the hallway.

“Dean, this isn’t funny!” he called out into the darkness but heard nothing, all the usual lights were off now and everyone seemed to be in bed. Rolling his eyes; he turned the hallway light on, it was silent and all he could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing. Feeling dumb because he was damn sure Dean was messing with him. Down the hall in the common room he heard a loud crash then the sound of glass shattering. Having had enough of this tomfoolery he hurriedly made his way to the main sitting area but stopped when he found a pile of glass and felt cool outside air blow through his hair. Glancing to his left where the source had come from was a broken window.

“Dean I swear to god.” Sam said a little quieter hating himself cause Dean’s going to have a good laugh at how scared he’d made him. He slapped around on the wall for the light switch until the bulbs sprang to life he had to let his eyes adjust to the brightness, though the ceiling fixture was swinging on its chain making it hard to see anything. He gasped when he saw the ends of a series of white feathers in the light before they disappeared into the shadows. “Who are you?” Sam demanded but heard nothing, knowing now this wasn’t a joke, though Dean would have gone to these lengths to mess with him he didn’t think he was capable. “Come into the light now!” Sam shouted and finally he heard the shuffle of feathers until a figure came into view just at the edge of the darkness.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” A smooth deep voice replied, Sam stepped back from it skittish and cautious of the intruder.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded harshly and the other man slowly moved further from the shadows, first Sam’s eyes locked on the wings that were arched high above the trespassers back then moved down to the messy blonde hair on his head to glowing red eyes, the angel moved closer. “Stay back!” he stopped where he was and once he was in better lighting his eyes slowly faded to a clear sky blue and Sam’s breath caught just a little, eyes wandering lower to the bare tanned and tattooed chest but he stopped afraid he may get carried away with the gawking.

“I didn’t mean to break it.” He answered and presented his hand which was holding a small glass vase with the top half shattered. “I didn’t expect it to be so dark down here.” He replied with a little lilt of aggravation which to Sam’s dismay he found very endearing, he set the fragments down on a nearby end-table. “My name is Lucifer, I’m your angel-mate.” He deadpanned to which Sam opened and closed his mouth not entirely sure what to say to that when the blonde moved closer, the human held the gun to his chest pretty sure it wouldn’t do much to him but he liked the weight in his hands.

“My what?” Lucifer chuckled lightly and smiled.

“You don’t have to be afraid, you’re my One.” Sam laughed beside himself because he had no idea what was going on.

“Okay, there must be some kind of mistake here. This lady sold me a bottle of -I don’t know what, but it was supposedly going to make an angel fall for me. Look, Dean used it on me. I didn’t ask for any of this.” Lucifer frowned.

“You weren't chosen?” unwillingly Sam felt kind of bad with the pout on the blonde’s face but he shook his head anyway.

“No, it’s a stupid love holiday and this lady must’ve cursed me or something so if you could just-“ He stopped to the look of offense on the others face, hating that he felt bad about that too.

“Cursed?” he spat and Sam felt a little nervous again, the angel was a little shorter than him but he was broad with serious eyes heavily shadowed by the light, they flashed red briefly and his wings flung wide knocking something else off a table top somewhere but Sam couldn’t find it in himself to reprimand him. “You’ve been anointed to be my One, do you know how few humans are blessed this way?” he thundered and Sam shivered a little from the intimidating display as his hands fisted at his sides and his wings flapped. Sam pushed the gun until it met his abdomen which Lucifer snatched from his hands and pinched the barrel shut tossing it uselessly on the floor. 

“Okay, I understand it’s a very huge honor. I’m not saying it isn’t I’m just uh..” Lucifer backed him up against the wall and Sam shuddered until the angel cupped his jaw and gripped him by the hip with his other hand. “Umm…” Sam surprised himself with how quickly he shut up and melded into the touch, stirrings deep in his body he didn’t recognize. Lucifer looked him deep in the eyes.

“Do you not accept me?” Sam swallowed and in his head, he wanted to push him away but his heart was pounding loudly and his body was melting against him.

“I didn’t say that.” He replied weakly and the angel smiled.

“Will you be my One?” Sam felt like his stomach was up in his chest but he let out a shaky breath.

“I -don’t know yet.” This seemed to sooth the angel just that little bit cause the possessive hand on his hip loosened just a little and he smiled.

“I’ll wait for you, forever.” The blonde was studying the curve of his lips now and Sam felt his heart race, he moved just a bit closer until Sam could feel his cool breath against his chin. “What’s your name?” 

“Sam.” He whispered.

“Sam.” He echoed back to test out how it felt to say it, they stood there for a while until Lucifer pulled away. Strangely the embrace took away all of Sam’s anxiety and honestly just felt really good. 

“It’s late can we pick this up in the morning?” Sam asked softly and the other looked ashamed.

“Of course! I forget humans must sleep.” He pulled the rest of the way away and Sam already kind of missed his touch.  Sam swallowed roughly and the ceiling light had finally stopped swinging.

“So, I guess just go home and come back tomorrow?” Lucifer looked offended at the suggestion.

“I can’t go back, its forbidden. I'm your mate once we're bonded I am declared an immigrant to my own kind.” Sam didn’t realize what a sacrifice it was to be a human’s mate, he actually kind of felt bad about the whole thing cause that woman was playing with people’s lives. Lucifer had given up his family, friends and home to be with him and he wasn’t even sure if that’s what he wants. "If you send me away I have nowhere to go!" Lucifer looked panicked like if he screwed this up his life would be over.

“I didn't know, I won't send you away.” slowly Lucifer calmed down and Sam smiled softly at him. He made up a makeshift bed for him in the living room and got him some books from the library after he gave him a long-suffering look because ‘angels don’t sleep Sam, we just went over this.’ Sam glanced back as he made his way to his own room and Lucifer sat under the single light and watched him all the way down the hallway. It looked lonely and Sam had to talk himself out of feeling sorry for him.

 

xXx

 

“Sam?” Sam groaned rolling over on his other side, his eyes cracked at the window and the sun was just barely rising. “Sam?” he heard another whisper and felt the bed dip behind him. “Sam?” a little firmer this time, he did not want to get out of bed yet, the voice got more persistent until a finger was poking him between his shoulder blades. “the sun is up now.” He heard again and hummed when a hand massaged his neck and a pair of teeth gently nipped his earlobe, as if just remembering everything from last night Sam jerked and fell out of the bed on his face.

“Ouch, Lucifer!” he shouted and grumbled as he tried to stand up beside the bed with his sheets trying to strangle him, the angel just stared up at him from where he was sitting on his legs atop the bed seemingly unaffected by the moment.

“The sun is up now!” he defended and Sam groaned tearing at the sheets around his legs until he was free.

“I heard you the first time!” Lucifer stood up on his knees and grabbed his arm, apparently, he had scuffed it when he fell out.

“You hurt your elbow.” He cooed and Sam scoffed.

“You woke me up and I fell out of the bed!” Lucifer looked hurt by that declaration but waved his hand and healed the skin. Sam glanced where he had been bleeding and smiled. “that’s amazing.” The angel lit up to the praise. Sam just realized tattoos littered his chest and arms, he was wearing white pants with a fly that ties shut, was barefoot and was that nipple rings? Sam didn’t know angels did stuff like that. He wondered if Cas ever wore weird clothes when he used to live in the colony’s. “thanks.” His wings flared knocking the nearby lamp from the bedside table, he glanced at the appliance laying on the floor and frowned folding his wings up.

“Sorry.” Sam just chuckled and leant down to pick up the lamp.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam sat down on the bed with a sigh and the angel shuffled closer until his chest was pressed firmly against his mate and his hand gripped him tight by the bicep, he was already nuzzling the skin behind his ear and to Sam utter dismay he found the action incredibly soothing. “Look, when my brother wakes up we’re gonna have to explain this whole thing so just let me do the talking.”

“You mean Dean?” Sam pushed the angel away to see his face. “I met him last night, he was thrilled. I explained everything don’t worry!” He eagerly rutted against his side aiming for approval and Sam went white and jumped out of bed. The angel looked concerned that he may have displeased his human but Sam ignored what happened instead practically bolted to the living room. He found Dean in the kitchen filling a mug with coffee who turned around when he heard him come in.

“Sam!” he just started laughing and laughing, he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“It’s not funny Dean!” he yelled but Dean just buckled over.

“It’s not even a chick, oh my god!” He literally held his stomach and laughed until tears formed in his eyes as he sat at the table. 

“Shut up, Dean!” Lucifer emerged from the hallway to watch as Dean made fun of his brother and Sam just flailed his arms, eventually he calmed down enough to sip his coffee.

“This is just too good.” Dean wheezed and Sam just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s not funny okay, that gypsy basically ruined his life and mine just to get even with you and you took the bait!” Dean shook his head. Lucifer looked down sad to think he may have ruined Sam’s life.

“No, no way this is because of that loony, I sprayed it on myself first remember? And no angel has fallen out of the sky to be with me.” Sam looked puzzled for a second then sat down at the table with a sigh.

“Then why-“ Cas just meandered into the room and looked up at Lucifer surprised then glanced at Dean blushing profusely. Sam glanced between the two and he was beginning to wonder if Dean had been wrong after all.

“Lucifer.” Cas greeted and the blonde looked down his nose at the other angel.

“Castiel.” He echoed back and Cas looked to the brothers then joined them at the table.

“What is he doing here?” he grumbled and Dean shrugged.

“Wanna take this one, Sammy?” he was grinning like a possum and Sam just wanted to scream.

“Apparently, that stuff from last night made me is One or something.” Sam replied and Lucifer nodded.

“It is anointing oil for when humans are deemed worthy of their mates, perhaps this ‘gypsy’ had stolen the spell?” Lucifer informed and Sam and Dean glanced between each other.

“Wait so, if that stuff did it, where's my angel?” Dean asked though it was a little hard to finish that sentence without feeling incredibly awkward.

“Maybe you don’t have a mate, not all humans do. If so, it would be useless to you.” Dean looked intrigued.

“So, if I used it that means I don’t have an angel mate right or he-uh she would be here by now?” Lucifer glanced at Cas who’s face grew redder and he looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. He took Lucifer’s considering nod as a yes. “Oh thank god, that’d be…” he whistled and faked wiping the sweat off his brow, Cas looked devastated and stared at his hands.

“Unless of course, your mate is afraid to show himself.” His eyes twinkled playfully and Cas stared at him wide-eyed. “rightCastiel?” he smirked and the other angel stood up bolting from the room, Dean watched him go and chuckled.

“But why would an angel be afraid to show himself? Like, you obviously had no fear when it came to S- oh my god!” He figured out while he was talking as did Sam right after. “Cas is- he’s my-“ he stuttered and Lucifer shook his head as the eldest Winchester ran down the hallway calling after his angel.

“You didn’t have to tell on him like that!” Sam scolded and Lucifer sighed with an eye roll.

“They never would’ve figured it out on their own.” Sam was still glaring at the angel and Lucifer shrugged. “What do you want me to do, apologize?”

“Yeah, I do actually.” The other sighed childishly. “and put on a shirt.”

xXx

 

“Cas?” Dean knocked on his room door but got no answer for a while until he sighed. “Cas come on bud, open up.” Finally, Castiel opened the door, his face and wings both looked sad and Dean frowned. “can I come in?” The angel nodded and sat at the edge of his bed, he was absentmindedly preening his feathers as they fluttered to the floor, Dean sat beside him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to say anything I know you don’t want me like that.” He was still looking at the floor.

“Cas, you have no idea how wrong you are.” Cas was shocked to hear that and his brows furrowed as he considered his green eyes.

“But what you said, you were relieved?” Dean sighed begrudgingly.

“Cas, I was lying, Alright.” He begrudgingly admitted and Cas seemed confused.

“Why would you lie about that?”

“Cause, I thought that I didn’t have an angel mate which means I thought that it wasn’t, you.” Cas smiled slowly wings flapping giddily. “now that it’s out there, I feel the same about you okay?” he said gruffly as if physically pained to be forced into discussing ‘feelings’. Cas hesitantly kissed him on the cheek, his wings fluttered again and a couple feathers fell from them. Dean blushed lightly and tilted just a little to the left and sealed their lips in a hesitant kiss, Cas smiled when they parted and put a hand under his jaw to guide him into one lasting a little while longer. Dean hummed against him, moving back to kiss under his ear but pulled back and looked at the pile of feathers surrounding them and on the floor, he couldn’t recall a time when Cas’s feathers would fall out.

“What’s going on with your wings, Babe?” he didn’t mean to sound judgmental but Cas just blushed crimson.

“They’re preparing me for intercourse.” Dean’s blush grew to match Cas’s and his eyes shifted away too nervous to look him in the eyes.

“Oh!” Cas grabbed his hand firmly.

“We don’t have to, ever if you don’t want to, they’ll stop eventually and-“ Dean cut him off with a firm kiss, Cas let himself melt into it and when Dean pulled away he was no longer nervous about anything.

“That’s never happening, so get your ass on my lap.” He flirted and Cas smiled as Dean manhandled him by the hips until he straddled his thighs.

“Okay Dean.”

xXx

 

Sam couldn't get a moments peace, Lucifer kept following him everywhere in the bunker; to get breakfast, the library, the living room. Always two steps behind him, preening his wings and asking him incessant questions about ‘why this’ or ‘how that’ knocking down random objects with his impressive wingspan when he wasn't paying attention. Sam even had to tell him to wait when he'd gone to use the restroom.  He hadn't seen much of Cas and Dean either since that mornings debacle and he found himself curious yet happily uniformed in whatever it was they were doing.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Lucifer asked eagerly when Sam emerged from the shower who was embarrassed to be in not but his skin and jumped back behind the curtain.

"Lucifer! Some privacy please?" Sam yelled and the angel stood up from where he was sitting on the closed toilet lid.

"Sorry!" He hastily left the room and Sam sighed in frustration before he emerged with a towel around his waist. Unsurprisingly Lucifer was waiting in the hall. "so, can I?” He waited for him to answer and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it." The angel beamed in reply and followed Sam to his room until he slammed the door in his face.

"I'll wait here for you, Sam!"

xXx

 

When Sam didn't leave his room again for a good hour he'd hoped Lucifer had found something better to do but realized that was foolish thinking when he opened the door and there he stood. “Have you decided yet?” Sam sighed in aggravation.

"No, and you don't have to wait for me, isn't there something else you'd like to do?" Lucifer's face fell.

"I just want to be near you." Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t growing on him despite his obsessive behavior, so he reluctantly smiled.

"Okay, let's watch Netflix then." He opened his door for Lucifer and went back into his room, the blonde hesitated in the doorway uncertainty written all over his face and Sam glanced back.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Sam felt bad now, he'd been ignoring the angel all day. Hardly said two words to him and clearly he'd gotten the message.

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"That's okay, you didn’t ask for any of this. I know I’m a burden, I'm sorry." He looked down and Sam grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into his room.

"Are you coming or what?" Lucifer smiled and followed him in where Sam laid on the bed and Luci stood next to him, he pats the topper for him to join and Lucifer hesitantly joined him. He leant against the headboard and let out a long sigh, Sam gave him a curious look.

"Do they not have beds where you're from?" Lucifer shook his head.

"Angels don’t sleep." Sam hummed as he found something to watch, Lucifer scooted closer to him until he was clinging to his arm and his chin was resting on his shoulder. Sam elected to ignore the gesture deciding he didn't really mind the affection. They watched a few episodes of the “House of Cards” and Sam began to relax against the others cool body, but when he moved until he was slightly facing him and moved his hand around Sam's lower stomach he gasped in surprise.

"Luce what're you doing?" He asked tensely and when he turned to meet the others gaze his pupils were a little dilated, he tilted to sniff him and groaned deep in his chest.

"You smell so good, name it and I’ll do it for you, anything you want-" his hand traveled down to cup him through his pajamas and Sam jolted knocking his hand way.

"Stop what's gotten into you? I invite you in and you decide to be as creepy as possible!" Sam jumped out of the bed and the angel glared back offended.

“I’ve displeased you?” he asked concerned and Sam was fuming.

“Displeased?” he scoffed. “I think you should go back, beg them to take you in. This whole thing is a disaster!” Lucifer looked utterly shocked and got out of the bed with him and shoved him harshly against the other wall.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't know what you want, I'm trying my best to be good to you but as far as I'm concerned humans could cease to exist and the world would be better for it!" His red glowing eyes made a second appearance wings flaring wide. "I didn't want to be your mate any more than you want to be mine, but if you send me away I have to go back to that place and I'll never be caged again. If that means getting rid of you then so be it!" Sam tried to struggle free and push him away but he was too strong. Suddenly, as if being reminded of where he was Lucifer shot away from him and Sam sunk to the floor. The blonde stared down at his hands with a pained expression as if he'd lost control of them momentarily. "Sam I'm so sorry I didn’t mean-" he knelt towards him but stopped to the weak hand pushing him away in the center of his chest.

"Stay away." He croaked and the angels face fell before he ran from the room, Sam stared at the opposing wall.

 

xXx

 

The next day Sam made his way outside to get the mail and found Lucifer sitting on the ground, wings around himself and head buried against his knees. The angel looked up at the sound and his eyes were sad and full of remorse, he stood slowly but kept his distance.

“Sam, I’m so sorry. You’re my One I could never hurt you. I've waited so, so long to be with you. Please, forgive me. I was just so…angry.”

“What did you mean by caged?” Lucifer was surprised by the question but looked down silently unable to tell him his greatest fear.

“N-nothing.” Sam just glared at him before he turned back to go inside and the angel waited on the gravel road until Sam glanced back at him.

“You coming?”

 

xXx

 

A few weeks had passed since then; Lucifer gave Sam a wide birth whenever in the same room.  They hadn’t talked to one another since but there was always this heaviness as if there were words right on the tip of their tongues, Sam wasn’t sure why he hadn’t made him leave yet? There was just something nagging in his mind whenever he’d decided to send him away.  Currently he was working on his lap top in the library when Lucifer came into the room. Sam glanced at him but did his best to ignore him, Lucifer spread his wings until the feathers brushed the top of Sam’s hair tickling his ear as he walked passed the table. Still doing his best to ignore him, Sam said nothing. He moved to jot something down but when he reached for a sheet of paper a gust of air scattered them along the floor, Sam glared up and noticed Lucifer was staring over his shoulder incessantly flapping his wings.

“Can you please give me some room?” Sam grumbled and Lucifer moved away wordlessly his left wing dragging over Sam and his laptop until he was out of reach. Sam growled to himself but refused to give the angel his attention. He glanced up to see him curiously studying a statue in the middle of the room and realized he was wearing one of his white t-shirts which was too big for him with those weird white flare pants. Reluctantly, he shook his head in amusement before he turned back to his work. Seemingly, the angel had left and Sam was once again left in peace. He sighed relieved and began to look online for some more hunts, he needed to get out of this bunker and away from all the feathers he suddenly found himself surrounded by. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard something large and probably very old clamber to the ground and shatter. That was it, Lucifer was getting his wings clipped!

“Lucifer I swear to god!” he jumped out of his seat and spun around but found the archangel trying to pick up the old object from the floor in a shelter of wings and feathers, Sam could’ve swore his were twice the size of Cas’s. 

“It was an accident.” He declared as he stood trying to piece the two halves back together.

“My life has gone straight to Hell. I wish I never met you.” Sam gritted but his stomach twisted at the shocked and hurt expression on his mate’s face. Silently he hung his head and handed him the artifact with a frown and before Sam could say anything he was retreating down the hall. “Luce, wait,” Sam just realized he had four droopy wings instead of two and wondered how he hadn’t noticed, a trail of feathers followed behind him until he locked himself in Sam’s room and turned on his music as loud as it could go. Sam sighed in defeat, he didn’t care about this old piece of shit he was holding there were just so many questions he had. He didn’t know what to do.

 

xXx

 

Sam was still moping in the library and decided he'd just wait it out, he frowned with a sigh but looked up when Cas entered the room.

"Where's Lucifer?" Sam wiped a hand down his face. "Are you not pleased with him?" Sam looked up to the questions. He hadn't told either him or Dean about what had transpired over a week ago, Lucifer had told him he was sorry but Sam couldn't forgive him that easily. He saw the hatred in his eyes and that wasn't something, with a good conscience, he could ignore.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked and Cas sensed the seriousness in his voice so sat next to him at the table.

“What is it?"

"Lucifer said something about being caged, do you have any idea what that could mean?" Cas frowned and looked down at his hands.

"I have a good idea yes."

"Okay well, what is it? He won’t talk about it"

"Lucifer's old Sam, very old. He was one of the first angels.  He was our father’s favorite son, when humans were created he demanded we love man and serve them before ourselves. Lucifer couldn’t, he didn’t understand why wingless mortal beings could be so important, how our father could love humans more than us? He denied our purpose and in doing so became the first inmate of our dungeons. I don’t know why they’ve decided to let him go now, likely because he is bound to you. But, if you send him away or he flees, the garrison with stop at nothing to make sure he is captured again.” Cas shook his head, “I don’t trust him, Sam. You need to be careful.” He added seriously at the end of his tale and all Sam could do is take in the information with a nod and hope one day he could understand. Maybe talking with the angel would be a good start.

 

xXx

 

Sam took in a breath of encouragement before knocking on his door, feeling foolish cause it was his room he should be able to go in whenever he chooses. There was no answer for some time so he banged on it a little harder.

“Lucifer open the door, we need to talk!” he demanded and finally the door was opened, Sam moved into the room with the angel who wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“I’ve decided to leave; if you don’t want me there’s nowhere else I can go, maybe if I go quietly then I’ll have a better chance.” He mumbled still looking at the floor but Sam just sighed.

“Let’s just talk okay, you can always leave if it doesn’t work out.” He said jokingly but the angel wasn’t feeling very playful, he looked up at Sam finally for the first time in weeks.

“I didn’t mean what I said Sam, not about you. You are my One we were made for each other. I was just so afraid to go back, when you threatened it I- you don’t know what it’s like!” Sam shook his head at the angel who was trembling from head to toe and felt dumb for only just now realizing the angel hadn’t lashed out in hatred but he was petrified of where he’d come from. Sam set his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to go back.  Cas told me everything.” The look of relief he got in return made Sam’s heart hurt just a little.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Sam shook his head.

“We’ve all made mistakes, Luce’. And I think letting you go would be a big one of mine.” Lucifer practically collapsed against Sam’s chest hands clenching in his shirt.

“Thank you, Sam!” he sobbed into his clothes and hesitantly the taller man wrapped his arms around the wrecked creature in front of him.

“You’re safe.” He soothed into the mop of blonde hair that was tucked under his chin.

“I’ll do anything Sam! Anything you want! How can I thank you?” he dropped to his knees in front of him staring up; his fingers wrapped around his belt buckle, with eager eyes and arched wings. Sam swallowed roughly because he’d be lying if he said he didn’t make a beautiful sight looking up at him so eager to please.

“Luce’ don’t, c’mon get up.” He said back and the angel fidgeted on his knees, obvious confusion playing on his face when Sam lifted him back up to eye level and ran his thumb along his jaw line. “What do you want to do?” he asked and Lucifer blanked out, he hadn’t thought about what he wanted in a long time. Doing what he wanted was the whole reason for his captivity.

 

xXx

 

Sam smiled as he glanced sideways at his angel, they were at a simple park only a few blocks from home. Some kids were playing on the jungle gym and others eating lunch or staring at the angel, most people never saw one up close and none of which had been an archangel. The one in question currently had his head tilted back and eyes closed as the hot sun beat down on his face, he was smiling softly and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lucifer turned surprised but smiled softly at the idea that Sam had been watching him.

“It’s funny the things that you miss.” The human scooted a little closer to him and pat him on the knee.

“I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like.” Something dark passed through his angelic eyes before he looked down at his hands. “will you tell me about it?”

“I’ll do anything for you, but I can’t do that.” Sam frowned, he knew something must’ve happened to him to make him this way. It was sad, clearly he was the most beautiful in the garrison.  Gods favorite but trampled over time in a cage.

“What else do you like to do?” Luci smiled wide and something glittered in his eyes.

 

xXx

 

They stayed there for a few hours, letting Lucifer spread his wings. He actually put on quite a show for some of the lucky families at the park as Sam watched on in amazement.  Later that night, Sam and Lucifer finally went home. They entered the bunker with ice cream in hand and found Dean and Cas cuddled together on the couch, Dean was absentmindedly stroking Cas’s wing which had feather at the ends the same blue as his eyes these days and was wrapped around Dean’s shoulders. Sam shook his head.

“Move over love birds,” Sam teased and Dean jostled in embarrassment, mad he had been successfully snuck up on. They pulled apart moving to the other side of the couch where Sam sat next to Dean and Lucifer on his other side so the brothers were in the middle and the angels on the outer.

“We’re not love birds.” Cas corrected matter-of-factly and Dean turned to look at him in astonishment.

“No Cas it’s just a – know what never mind.” He shook his head endearingly and Sam chuckled.

“What’re we watching?” he asked while Lucifer was too busy getting the hang of his ice cream cone to pay much attention.

“Lethal Weapon bitch.” Dean bragged and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Jerk,” Glancing at Lucifer as his tongue swirled the top of his strawberry ice cream cone. Sam licked his lips seeing the forked end of his tongue, clearing his throat at himself and glued his eyes to the TV.

 

xXx

 

“May I stay with you tonight?”

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.” Had been the usual final words every evening for a long time but tonight when Sam stood up from the couch where he had nearly fallen asleep and yawned. Lucifer watched with eagerness but didn’t ask.

“Good night, Sam.” He said quietly looking at the floor and Sam turned to study him. The fact he had given up and stopped asking for permission made him frown.

“Luci, do you want to stay with me tonight?” The angel turned wide-eyed to his stupid grinning face shocked and opened and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

“What?” Sam chuckled running his hand over the arch of his wing and the angel’s eyes flashed red before fading back to blue.

“You heard me.” He glanced to the floor feeling a little insecure now that he’d asked and Luce just smiled.

“I don’t know I’ll think about it.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“C’mon seriously.” The angel stood up from the couch cupping his cheek in his hand.

“Of course, I want to, Sam.” Sam took his hand from his cheek and used it to lead him to his bedroom. Once there, Sam moved to change into his pajamas and Luci respectfully averted his eyes until he climbed into bed beside him. The angel draped a wing over Sam’s shoulders, Sam stroked the feathers again and Luce hissed quietly through his teeth his wings trembled and Sam turned to him curiously as a couple feathers fell on top of the bed spread.

“You okay?” he asked and Luci just nodded unable to look him in the eyes. “What’s happening Luce?” he asked confused when a couple more feathers fell from his wing.

“The cage was so small I couldn’t fit inside it with my wings freed, for centuries they had to be tied against my back.” He stated randomly and Sam turned to face him and gently lifted his head by the chin, his eyes were heavy with sorrow and Sam frowned. “every week I’d be punished with fifty lashings and thrown back into my cage, I had no visitors, the sunlight was just a memory. Sam- “

“Luce why are you telling me this?” Sam tilted his face towards him and Luce gazed back into his eyes, smiling softly, as if he held the whole world in his hands.

“So, you’ll understand.” Sam just shook his head confused.

“Understand what?”

“You saved me Sam, because of you I get to be here. Feel the sun on my face, the wind beneath my wings and the grass between my toes. I want to give you a gift, I want to give you everything.” He whispered softly and Sam smiled through his sadness. “You need to understand why I feel the way I do about you.” Sam moved his hand to cup the nape of his neck and pull him into a kiss, Luci whined against his lips and moved closer. His arms wrapped desperately around his back and he pressed his body against his mates who pulled back long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. Lucifer followed suit ripping the fabric from his chest before attacking his mouth again. Moving swiftly, he straddled Sam’s lap and pressed his tongue against the slit of his lips, Sam opened them almost immediately and matched him in desperation. The angel was strong and steady, he was sure in his movements and removed Sam’s clothes confidently.

“Luce, I need-” Luce reached between his legs rubbing him through the soft cotton of his pajamas and Sam groaned rolling his hips against his warm palm.

“Mate me Sam, make me yours.” He pleaded with fire in his eyes and Sam nodded vigorously, his fingers attacking the ties of his pants as Lucifer attached himself to his mouth. Sam managed to tug the blondes pants down who moved back long enough to pull them the rest of the way off and toss them to the floor, Sam’s eyes ran down his tanned flesh from the curve of his collar to the bend of his ribs and the dib of his hip, his already hard cock bobbing between strong thighs. He grunted quietly at the pulse of arousal that went straight to dick at the sight of such a magnificent body. Mindlessly he reached out stroking him and the angel rut against his hand, eyes flaming red as he ground against his palm with a guttural growl. Sam stroked him with one hand forcing their chests together with his other between the blonde’s shoulder blades. White feathers were raining around them as Lucifer’s wings flapped this way and that making a concert of noise as nearby objects clambered to the ground. It was enough that Sam pulled back.

“What’s going on, why are your feather falling out?” Sam asked breathlessly, concerned that his feathers were suffering some long-awaited side effect of his time in the cage.

“They’re preparing me to mate.” He answered hoarsely and Sam groaned. “once we’re bonded, I will get my colors.” Sam made it a point to ask him more about that later but for now he pushed him back and up long enough to shimmy out of his own pants. “I’m going to ride you.” He declared and Sam found himself nodding eagerly.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Breathlessly Sam kicked the covers back as their lips met in yet another desperate kiss. Sam was mentally preparing himself for what he’d need to do to get his angel ready when suddenly he was stroking Sam’s erect penis and shuffling closer on his knees. He dropped his head back as he greedily took in every agonizing inch. “wait, let me prep you.” He gasped hips already rolling up; despite trying to control himself. How good his tight heat felt, Lucifer chuckled knowing his lack of patience wouldn’t let him wait that long.

“I’m an angel, Sam.” He deadpanned as to why he so easily accommodated his length and Sam just chuckled, his hands landing on the blonde’s hips and he snapped up into him. Luci groaned reaching up to balance on the headboard as Sam laid back and pitoned his hips into him, Lucifer’s wings flailed for balance as he bounced on his lap. The grip on the headboard causing the wood to crunch in his hands. Lucifer’s hips rocked like a hurricane as he smoothly rutted against his lover. It was all Sam could do to hold and keep up with him, as if he had no bounds. Before long, Luci was moaning a litany of sounds above him one hand stroking his own cock as his hips rolled in time with his mates. His whines became louder until he shuddered spraying his hot cum all over his chest up to his chin some droplets fell on Sam’s stomach who was staring at him with dilated pupils.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He mumbled as his back arched with his orgasm, Lucifer’s eyes faded back to a calm ocean blue as Sam’s hips slowed to a stop until he was resting flat on his back in a sea of fallen feathers. Luce leaned down to claim his mouth in a dirty kiss, until Sam pushed him back to breath. About to roll him onto his side to pull out but Luci clasped onto him wrapping his limbs all around him in desperation.

“Not yet, just hold me.” He whispered brokenly and Sam just pulled him tight against his chest and peppered his cheeks with kisses.

“I’m not gonna let you go, Luce. I’m never letting you go again. You’re home.” The blonde nuzzled into the bend of his neck and Sam didn’t mind at all when warm happy tears dampened his pillow case.

“I’m home.”

 

xXx

 

The next day when Lucifer and Sam met the others in the kitchen, Dean winked proudly at his brother when he noticed Lucifer’s primary feathers were now a shimmering gold rather than white.

“Hey look at you Goldie locks.” He teased and Cas glanced over from the coffee pot smiling proudly at his brother.

“I see you’ve completed the bond. Congratulations.” Cas announced, making both brothers blush a little. Lucifer stood next to Cas studying his wings as well and began discussing the change and Sam sat at the table by Dean picking up the newspaper. Finally, he realized why Cas’s feathers had turned blue towards the ends of his wings over the past few weeks when they had been solid black before. Glancing back at him then at Dean who was currently eyeing his angel from the floor up and it all came crashing down.

 “Oh, yuck. Dean!”

-The end.


End file.
